


Stacked to the Rafters.

by ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2



Category: Hellsing, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Female Todoroki Shouto, Sad and Happy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2/pseuds/ArchiveofthewanderingPaladin2
Summary: Life as a hero is no bed of roses, but when your lives are so different, what's the difference a world of heroes makes? Follow each of their treacherous lives just trying to scrape out some good one. Fame, fortune, Magic, high-powered suits of armor, a gaggle of tadpoles and bunnies... It's a wild and crazy world out there!
Relationships: Alexander Anderson/Original Character(s), Asui Tsuyu/Original Male Character(s), Hadou Nejire/Original Character(s), Kayama Nemuri/Original Male Character(s), Melissa Shield & Tony Stark, Melissa Shield/Original Character(s), Shiozaki Ibara/Original Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark & Todoroki Enji, Tony Stark & Todoroki Rei, Uraraka Ochako/Original Male Character(s), Usagiyama Rumi/Original Male Character(s), Utsushimi Camie/Original Male Character(s), Yaoyorozu Momo/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Echoes through the Walls.

ACTIN’ LIKE A MANIAC! WHIPLASH! 

Every. Damn. Morning.

HERE WE GO!

Whiplash by Metallica. EVERY. GODDAMN. MORNING. God, I didn’t suffer through Uni just to end up with a loud-ass neighbor clapping cheeks to Metallica. I groaned, remembering my girlfriend was with her family in Malibu.

God, I wanted to punch a hole through the goddamn wall. That’s not to mention the borderline Velociraptor Metal Band on the other side of me… man, that priest kid… shit. How are both of them still ALIVE?!

  
At least Metal-Boy’s daughter was a sweetheart. Always helpful and cute as a button. I sat up, checking my phone and seeing my girlfriend had texted me.

_ Miss you… _

I smiled. I loved Momo so much. I decided to text her back.

**Yeah, me too. Just… when I moved in I didn’t expect to be sandwiched between your horny-ass neighbors.**

_ Poor Allister’s really trying to get his girlfriend to calm down… and Tenkara likes it when Nejire is crazy about him. But… nothing can compare to you, sweetie… _

**Babe, just hurry up and finalize this shit with your parents… I wanna move to a house, not live in the penthouse between the coitus party.**

_ I know, hon. I know you’re jealous of your brother… _

**He’s got the house, the kid, and everything we don’t! What am I doing wrong?**

_ You’re doing nothing wrong, Renny-pie… _

**Doesn’t feel like it…**

Finally, the Raptors stopped their screamo routine as Metallica turned off. I sighed and shut my eyes, finally surrendering to the silver seas of sleep. Speaking of that…

I PULLED HER ARROW FROM OUT MY HEART!

“THAT’S ITTTTTTT! I’M TIRED OF THE METAL SHOWS! VELOCIRAPTORS! THE GODDAMN TYR CONCERTS! LISTEN TO GHOST, GODDAMMMIT!” I roared, sparking, and kicking my shaking legs.

Now another day at my dead-end job while my brother lives MY life. Another day of Ground Zero saving people with Deku. I felt bad for him, one day he’s dating Ochako, then some kid from her past pulls a ‘Mr. Steal your Girl’.

Not that Deku wasn’t already wrapped up in a heap of scandal… he’s dating that Lizardy chick and it’s adorable. I was still with Momo, and her friend Shoto ended up with (Of all People..) The son of motherfucking ALL MIGHT. I work with him.

“Good morning, Renaru!” he greeted, silver eyes shining as he had his son strapped to his chest, Lil’ Toshi stared up at me with his big blue eyes and red-orange hair. He was a cute little guy. Nikko looked like he hadn’t slept a wink. I couldn’t blame him, raising two little kids without his wife most of the time would probably bring him down.

“So, how’s the home life going?” I asked, sipping some canned coffee, it was a slow-ass day. Our third employee was probably late again… Toshi babbled and the door swooshed open, a blur of red and black took out a shelf and laying there was Jiraiya, messy black hair swooping down from a tan headband.

“Man… sorry I’m late, guys… My uncle kept on bothering me… stop making tadpoles, you already have like… five!” he gasped, slouching into the back to get the mop. We didn’t have a manager unless we counted Sun-Boy and his Wonder Child.

“Try living between Priest Boy and Metal-Head…” I grumbled, “Constant sex, seriously… I have it in stereo!”

“So, how’re you and Toga?” Nikko whispered, making the poor kid blush and busy himself with the mopping. Nikko snickered, feeding his son.

“Haha… seems like Uncle Jiji and Uncle Ren are busy little bees!” he cooed at his boy. I sighed, watching the headlines. I was SO CLOSE to being a hero. So close to what I always wanted. 

Even Momo was a model. Something good and worthwhile! Mom always believed in me. Always said I could be one… then… I got caught with Momo once and never went back. 

Outside, there was a small little bookstore across the street. Of course, we knew the bookstorers pretty well. They were quiet, and the lead one had rainbow flames and a cute little pair of twin girls with Shoto’s big sister Fuyumi.

I just wish… I wish I could be a hero. But no, the media had to make Momo and I some big scandal when there were plenty of scandals with Miriko and Midnight! Miriko dating the brother of Overhaul and Midnight dating the Chainsaw Hero Judgment? Handwaved! But Renegade, the Quirk Palsy wunderkind, kissing and comforting Creati after not saving a little kid?! Better get out the fire and pitchforks!

It disgusted me. It made all that time dreaming worthless! Momo was so torn up about it after that I remember exploding at the press in anger, yelling at them to have some common decency and sense because we LOST someone.

Mom became my greatest support at that time, she knew what it felt like… I remember those days when Momo would hold me so tightly and cry for the daughter we never got to have. I snapped so violently back then that Endeavor had to fire me, he was really sad about it, too.

But I didn’t need any sympathy. I was the Blue Collar Man. Working a dead-end job to make it all right for my girl. She… she…

She was pregnant again. A boy. Our second chance. I’d never let that little guy go. He’d see us. He’d be loved and protected. 

Our second chance...

The Akaguro brothers were hardcore. Kazume was about 24-25 and Chizome was about 40-ish. I couldn’t tell with him. He was very hard to read. They both met me at the bar, a seedy little joint called ‘The Crossroads.’ with some bomb-ass whiskey.

I fell to alcohol a little bit after losing my little girl. I drank enough to get buzzed. But still, talking to them was nice. Kazume was a hero, he married another hero, Froppy, had five kids and now was a ninja badass. Close friends turned lovers, turned married couple, a fairy-tale.

God knows he needed it. Chizome though? FUCK UP CENTRAL. Fell for some crazy bitch that experimented on his own kid, that kid was Jiraiya, and that poor guy’s got tons of problems all his own…

Chizome tries his best to help his son, I can tell. He’s happy. Laughing and smiling, messing with his brother, and I sighed. I wish I had that. Now I can barely look my brother in the eyes without wanting to blast his face off.

Jackass needed some karma. Last Christmas was a shitshow. I still had the burn scars from our brawl. One sentence. One. FUCKING. SENTENCE. Sent me hurtling off the rails at him. I remembered it as clear as day…

_ “At least I’m not a fuck-up like you,” _

I sighed and joined the brothers, smiling weakly at them. Chizome smirked.

“Hey, there he is!” he greeted, “Come on, take a load off!” I sat down and smiled a little wider. Chizome slid a drink my way. Whiskey, just the way I like it. Kazume seemed pretty concerned for a second at my dry smile and wet cheeks.

“You’re NOT good at hidin’ your emotions, Ren,” Kazume commented, his red eyes full of concern. I sighed a little bit.

“Just… my job. Today was boring and slow… and I didn’t get much sleep thanks to Anderson’s girlfriend and Tenkara drowning me in sound,” I huffed, taking a measured sip, feeling the burn down my throat.

“I didn’t get much sleep either… Tsu’s relentless… I tried sneaking birth control pills into her food, she picks them out like nothing and chucks ‘em,” Kazume sighed, “Condoms don’t work because her strength RIPS them…”

“Man, you two are… kinda sad,” Chizome burped a little between saying that, “One of you’s a hero, and the others… a worker at a convenience store.”

I closed my eyes, “I hate it,” I said, “there, I said it,”

“We all know the Fall of the Great Renegade…” Kazume sighed, “It was fucked up what happened to you, a building got dropped on you, Nik’s dad lost his power, everything snowballed after that,”

“Then the Hassaikai Civil War, the hot potato with Metallica, the Crow, and UA. All culminating in the news that… you and Momo lost your kid…” Kazume huffed, “It was a bad year for all of us,”

“I… I wish… God, I wish I’d never met Momo… I fucked her up. She was set for LIFE, guys. If we didn’t handle the shit with the league… she’d-”

Kazume hit me dead-on, “Shut up! I didn’t waste my ass trying to take down Gigantomachia! Without you, we’d all be dead! That’s not to mention you NUKING the shit outta Shigaraki like you did Wolfram!” he snarled.

“The Day Japan Stood Still, everyone remembers that,” Chizome sighed, “Shame you had to lose your arm,”

I looked down at the armored appendage and smiled a little bit, remembering that moment. My greatest moment where I was Renegade. Momo running to me and just holding me, covering me in ‘I was so worried’ kisses.

Kazume was just about covered in blood and panting like he ran a marathon. Izuku was just in shock, plucking guys from the rubble and I was… just laying there in Momo’s arms, caked in dust and ash, barely believing what I just did.

That was the last time Katsuki ever hugged me.

“Yeah, I took down the big guy with my girlfriend, your girlfriend, Kirishima, and that Allister kid,” Kazume sighed wistfully, “We were heroes that day, Ren. You got that badass arm from your brother’s girlfriend, right?”

I nodded, “Yeah, then… two years later, Christmas happened,” I said.

“Wooo… I remember that… shit hit the fan once you realized your arm was a laser cannon,” Kazume said, “It was after… that…”

I sighed and wiggled my fingers on my metal arm, reaching for another one. I lost count. Kazume stopped me.

“Let’s getcha home,” he said. He was dragging me along, with Chizome in tow as well. Both of us were slammed. He dumped Chizome off first, with Jiraiya sleepily dragging his comatose dad inside. He then started to walk me back.

“Kazu…? I don’ hate my… ulp! Bro… he ain’t bad… just right…” I mumbled.

“Uh-huh,” he stated.

“I mean… seriously… it’s my fault, really…” I mumbled some more.

“Yeah, sure,” Kazume continued, getting to my door and knocking on it, ‘Please be home! Please, I don’t want another New Year’s! My kids were using him as a pillow! Trying to get them off is like-’

“Coming!” Momo exclaimed from the inside, making me perk up. Kazume dragged me up to ear level.

“Don’t lose what’cha got left, hold onto it an’ never let go, got it?” he hissed into my ear. I nodded sluggishly, “Renegade or not, you mean the world to her.”

“Babe?” I asked, seeing the door open and there she was. Her dark hair loose from her ponytail and dark eyes shining.

“Oh, Kazume, were you two drinking again? Sorry if my dear little Renaru was any trouble,” she said, pulling me into her arms.

“He’s not sloshed enough to puke, be grateful for that, he’ll sleep like a baby, though,” Kazume said, “See ya,”

Momo carried me to bed, “What am I going to do with you?” she sighed, smiling down at me.

“Gimme smooch,” I said.

Momo giggled, “Of course, honey…” she sighed, kissing me, petting my hair, “I love you…” she sighed. She peeled off my shirt and turned off my arm, taking it off the stump, and looking over my chest and back, it was a warzone of scars and surgical ones.

She opened up her shirt and pressed me to it, “Feel better Ren?” she asked.

“Mm… Missed you…” I mumbled, rubbing my face against her chest, making her giggle. She was so happy to see me.

“I know our little man is excited… he’s been kicking me all day…” she sighed.

“Staahhhppp… stahhp kickin’ yer mom…” I moaned, “No one… kicks her…” I kissed her stomach and Momo giggled.

“It stopped,” she chuckled.

“Mm… I’m sleepy… Arm’s off… cuddling… my girlfriend who should be my wife but her family’s still bein’ shitty…” I sighed.

“Ren, my mother still likes you,” she said.

“Ooookaaaayyy…” I yawned, “Night…” Momo shut off the lights and wrapped her arms around me.

“Goodnight, Renegade…” she sighed.

_ ‘Cling onto her and never let go…’ _

I held onto her tightly that night with my only arm. I smiled. I could be better. I could be so much stronger. All I needed to do was pick myself up, dust myself off, and say, ‘Try harder.’

Just like when I was five and sixteen and seventeen, the man that nuked the second coming of All For One. I could be something better.

I could be a hero again… if I just try.


	2. Lost Hope.

I lived a simple life after all of it was said and done. I got my wife, my daughter, and baby boy. I was finally happy and content with it all. Eri came in at the same time every day, six o’clock, bright and early.

She was holding my son, Nejire fidgeted a little beside me.

“Mommy! Daddy!” Awaki squealed, wiggling his arms, “Ge’ up!” his little brown eyes were shining and his quirk blew an energy bubble, making Nejire sit up.

“Awaki… not in the house…” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and Eri let down Awaki, who ran over to his mommy and hugged her.

  
“Mornin’ Mommy!” he exclaimed, “I drew a picture!”

“Oh? Did ya?” she asked, “Let’s go see!” she exclaimed, being led out by our son. Eri sighed and smoothed her white hair.

“Dad? Are you rusting still?” she asked.

“Yeah, honey… I’m still doing it,” I sighed, “Don’t tell your mom, okay? I don’t want her or Awaki to know,”

“Dad, you’re gonna have to tell them! I can’t keep covering for you!” she huffed, “Back when I was seven it wasn’t so bad…” she sighed, “Now I’m scared you won’t wake up…”

Eri ran up to me and hugged me, tears in her eyes, “I don’t want to see you hurt, D-daddy… you have to stop working… at least for a little bit…” she sniffled.

“Hey hey… Lil’ Sandman… I ain’t going anywhere… I promise I’ll take a break, okay?” I asked, drying her tears, “I wanna see my little girl be a hero, got it? I can’t do it if I’m a rusted-out statue now can I?” 

“Daddy, you keep on saying that…” she sighed, “When are you gonna mean that?”

“Baby… I gotta keep going… I know you don’t like it, and I know you wanna help. But don’t waste your quirk on me,” I sighed.

“Uncle Nao keeps on trying to help you too! Maybe it’s time you stop… you wanna see Awaki be a hero too, right?” she asked.

“Psh, that crow-mask wearing bastard can stuff it,” I snarled, “Eri when I get home… I’ll take off, okay? That way I can take you and Awaki to the amusement park,” I assured her, “Don’t cry, okay? I hate when you do that,”

Eri slowly nodded, smiling shakily, “O-okay, daddy…” she sniffled.

“That’s my girl… always concerned for her old man…” I sighed, kissing her on the forehead. I smiled and we walked out of my room hand in hand. Nejire was busily trying to keep Awaki from bumping into things with his floating, mostly floating after him.

“Awaki, don’t bump into the china cabinet!” she sighed, seeing him float right over there with an ‘Imma do it!’ expression. He saw me.

“Daddy! Look! I can float like Mommy!” he declared, “I can FLY!”

“Well! Aren’tcha just the big man on campus! Man… you were so little…” I sighed, plucking him out of the air.

“Daddy, you look tired!” he giggled, “Sleepy Daddy!”

“Yeah yeah, Guess I am a little sleepy,” I sighed.

“Uncle Nao’s got a cool quirk! So does Auntie Rumi! Not as cool as yours, Daddy!” he exclaimed, “Just the other day, Umi-chan said her daddy’s quirk is cooler than yours, but it’s so icky!”

“Awaki, we don’t diss other people’s quirks, even though Mr. Akaguro’s quirk IS pretty gross,” I sighed, remembering that Kazume Akaguro’s twin girls had pretty creepy looks, who knew a girl like Froppy and a guy like Pain would make three other pretty normal kids… then the twins were like frog versions of the girl from the Ring.

They both had a crush on Awaki though. He was such a little charmer. Even if he inherited my bluntness and my temper. Tsuyu found it to be the most adorable thing while I was ready to throw down with Kazume at every opportunity.

But I needed to head in for my office shift. It was my turn to handle the paperwork. I kissed Eri and Nejire goodbye and hugged my little man. 

“You take care of ‘em now, right Awaki?” I asked.

“Okay, Daddy! I won’t letcha down!” he declared, “Go kick some butts!”

I smiled, getting out into the hall to see Allister there, his golden eyes looking out at the early morning.

“Isn’t it a blessing?” he asked, “To have such a loving family?” 

“Yeah, Of course,” I said.

“You best keep them close, Tenkara Sorikami. I can tell when one’s days may be numbered,” Allister warned, his eyes flashing, “Now, have a good day,” he went back into his apartment and I shuddered.

“What the hell does that mean?” I mumbled. I walked along to the agency. Ever since the war, the government collected us into one agency. Former felons, assassins, other such nuisances. Even Yakuza found employment at the Hero Society’s dark backbone…

Death Row. It was a spacious agency run by Giriko Kenzaburo, The Razor Hero. He was married to Nemuri Kayama and my daughter was in the same class as their son Kenta. He’d always try to ask her out only to be met by a hosing down by her actual boyfriend Kota Izumi.

Not only that, but I was one of their top brass. So I had an administrative job and I noticed a certain someone on the same train as me. His silver eyes and long brown hair were noticeable, my fellow top enforcer Naosu Chisaki.

“Still dying, huh?” he greeted dryly.

“I’ll only die when I’m old,” I answered.

“Even that kooky dragon guy is telling you some shit outta fortune cookies,” Naosu stated, “You need me to take that outta you,”

“There’s no way in hell that’s gonna happen…” I snarled. Naosu glared at me, then shrugged.

“Suit yourself. I don’t wanna tell Awaki and Nejire that you were a stubborn bastard when they lower you,” he sighed, “Still, enjoy it while you can,” 

“How’re your kids?” I asked.

“They’re good, the triplets are feisty little ladies, Yamajan’s been keeping them in line for his mom and I…” he sighed.

“What’s their quirks?” I asked.

“All three of them have Rabbit,” Naosu said with an iota of pride, I smiled.

“Good, good… Awaki figured out he could fly today… Umi and Sami are gonna be really happy that their little boyfriend can fly,” I chuckled, coughing a little bit. Seeing rust on my glove.

“It’s getting worse~” Naosu crooned, “Better decide now if you wanna retire…”

“Over… kaf… my dead… ugh… body!” I growled.

“Tch, fine, just imagine me telling Nejire about this…” Naosu scoffed, I could hear the smile in his voice as we walked in side by side. Kazume was already on his way out, smirking at me. He patted me on the shoulder as he left.

He looked tired.

I sat at my desk, flicking through paperwork. Looking at the picture of Nejire and me at our wedding, her stomach was swollen with little Awaki and Eri was still young. I picked up the photo. I was so young and happy then…

Twice was gone and Dabi vanished. He’d died happily, melting away. He died to an unleashed Muscular. I barely had time to react to stop him… and that’s when I realized my quirk was killing me.

I sighed and put the picture back down. Looking at another of Nejire and I holding our son, Eri curled against me, holding his tiny hand. They had to understand that Daddy was a hero for them. Not that I wanted to be.

I was used to surviving. Everything I’ve done… 

“Hey, Sorikami, my office,” My boss, Giriko, piped up. His droopy blue eyes and bright half-moon smile, I followed him into his office. The walls lined with old hero memorabilia. He looked happy… but ever since the war…

He lost his wife. Midnight went off comms and never came back on, spurring Giriko to fight way harder. Kenta was around the same age as Eri. He tore through all creation trying to find Nemuri that day.

When they found her… oh god. I still remember his howling. She wore her ring that day… and that’s all they found. He broke. The kids had their victory, but we all broke in some way. Nejire and I lost two good friends, Giriko lost his best friend and soulmate.

He smiled at me when I sat down, “So… you know today would’ve been Nemi’s birthday, yeah?” he asked.

“Yes, I know sir,” I stated.

“Yeah… you lost Jin that day, right? We survived, but they might not come back…” he sighed, “Still, I gotta hope wherever she is… she’s happy,”

“What’s this gotta do with me?” I asked.

“Yer losin’ hope, Tenkara,” Giriko stated, popping the tab to his soda with a razor blade, “I remember you as that overzealous bastard that if yer family was threatened… you’d fight tooth an’ nail,”

He sipped it, “I admire that quality, but yer tired, Tenkara. Do you know the last thing she told me over comms was that she loved me? What would yer final words be? I’m just curious,” he stated with a sly smile similar to his late wife’s.

“Mission complete,” I stated.

“No endearing ‘I love yous?’ No heart-breakin’ goodbyes?” Giriko chuckled, “Damn, no words for your wife or daughter or son? Come on, Tenkara, think of somethin’!”

I coughed a little, feeling a little dizzy and slow, “I guess… I could say I love you… but I’d be lying,” I said.

“Hm?” he grunted.

“I’d fight it,” I said, “I could beat it if I try,”

Giriko laughed, “HAHAHAHA! Really? Seriously, you can’t beat it…” he sighed, “Not even Nemuri could…”

“Not even All Might,” I sighed, “Poor guy…”

“Well! Here’s your mission! Go spend time with your kids and your wife… make memories, because you don’t know when the reaper’s gonna come a-knockin’,” Giriko stated happily.

“Giriko, you miss her, don’t you?” I asked.

Giriko’s smile fell, looking at the photo of him and Nemuri at one of his old concerts, he looked at it sadly, “Can’t get anythin’ past you, huh? Yeah, I do. Guess it figures that Kenta won’t talk to me anymore, always a mama’s boy, that one,”

I patted him on the shoulder, “If I take a break, you gotta talk to him, deal?” I asked.

Giriko smirked, “Fine then,” he said.

“YAY! Daddy’s home early, Mommy!” Awaki yelled, hugging me tightly. I smiled and saw Nejire literally DROP what she was doing and run over, jumping into the group hug, squeezing me so tightly I swore I was gonna break.

“Whoa whoa, you two, easy with me… Eri and I aren’t stone!” I joked, hugging them back.

“Tenkara… why’re you home? I thought today was a paperwork day?” Nejire asked.

“I just wanna be with you and Awaki and Eri. Is that too hard?” I teased, Awaki grinned.

“Yay! Now I can bring Daddy to school and have him talk about his cool job and cool quirk! An’... and I won’t be made fun of anymore!” Awaki exclaimed, making Nejire and I stop.

“They make fun of you, buddy?” I asked.

“Yeah… mostly ‘cause Mommy shows up more than you…” Awaki sighed, “A lot of the kids don’t like me…”

I grew stern, “How ‘bout I show up this time? I’ll surprise ‘em! An’ they’ll know yer old man won’t take anything from anyone!” I exclaimed, seeing stars in my son’s big brown eyes. I noticed that Nejire was fidgeting, messing with her hair, and looking a little worriedly at a stain on the floor. Awaki grabbed his stomach and flinched, mewling a little in pain.

“My tummy feels funny, Daddy…” he mumbled.

“What kinda funny, bud?” I asked.

“Like it’s all… dirty. All…” he trailed off, I carried him to the toilet and opened it, he hacked up a heavy gob of rust, shaking and tearing up.

“D-daddy…? I feel all slow an’ stuff…” he mumbled.

“I know, bud… Daddy feels funny like that, too…” I sighed, “But it hurts Daddy a lot,”

Awaki, Nejire, and I curled up together on the couch, Nejire was holding onto us. Nejire looked at me with tears in her eyes.

“That’s why you’re home, Tenka?” she asked, I nodded. And she broke. She hugged us both tightly, sobbing into my shirt. Awaki didn’t understand why Mommy was crying.

“Mommy? Daddy’s just a lil’ sick! Just like me! We’re sick buddies!” he tried to comfort her. She was sobbing into my shirt, squeezing me so tightly. Awaki hugged his mom too.

“Mommy, I’m not scared. If Daddy’s been through it… I can go through it, too!” Awaki tried, “Stop crying, Mommy! It’s… it’s scaring me…”

Nejire sniffled a little and gave us a weak smile, “I’m sorry, honey… it’s just… Mommy didn’t know your Daddy was that sick…” she sighed, “But it’s okay now… because he’s here now and he’s not going anywhere,”

“Really, daddy?” he asked with the most dazzling smile I’ve ever seen.

“Yeah, I got a lot of good plans, we just gotta wait ‘til your sister gets home,” I said. Awaki laid down against me. His little hands balled into my shirt.

“Daddy?” he asked.

“Hm?” I grunted.

“Are… are you… going away?” he asked.

“How so, little guy?” I wondered.

“Well… Umi and Sami told me that their daddy’s parents went away and never came back… an’ I know Uncle Nao’s big brother isn’t either… are… are you gonna go away?” he asked.

At that moment, my heart shattered. Awaki was thinking I came home because I was dying. He’d be right, but… it’s only because I used my quirk too much. 

“Buddy. No matter what, nobody that goes away actually leaves…” I sighed.

“Really?!” he gasped, “So… All Might never really left?”

“Exactly, ‘cause we leave little things behind, or big things. All Might left Deku and the Second All Might behind, one day, you and Eri are gonna have to be without your Mommy and I,” I said.

“Oh…” he sighed.

“But you know what?” I asked.

“What?” he perked up with a cute smile so similar to the one that made me fall for his mother in the first place.

“You got part of me, and you got part of Mommy. Two parts. One you!” I exclaimed, poking him in the cheeks, “Doot. Doot. Doot.”

“Daaaaaadddddyyyyyy!” he whined, “Stop messing with me!”

“Nope! You gotta keep on keeping on, Awa-chan!” I taunted. That’s when Eri came in, red-faced.

“Mom… Dad…? Kota just… Oh my…” she mumbled, covering her cheeks with her hands. Nejire squealed and ran over to her.

“Oh my GOD! Did he kiss you?!” she squealed.

“WHAT?! Okay, back up!” I declared, “Kota did WHAT?”

“He… he did kiss me, Dad… and… and I… liked it,” she admitted, “I can already see you walking me down the aisle~” 

“Okay! Let’s not get too hasty here, Eri,” I sighed.

“Wait… Eri… and… Mr. Izumi…? Mm… Mmmuhhh… hmmm…” Awaki mumbled, “Wait a minute! It’s like me and Sami and Umi! They’re in love!”

“Kyaaaaahhh! This is a dream come true! Eri and her Prince Charming!” Nejire squealed, hugging our little girl… well, she wasn’t so little anymore. I closed my eyes, opening them with a smile on my face.

“I’m so… happy… for you… Eri…” I lurched out. ‘I swear if that little shit even THINKS about cheating on my Eri I’ll make him PAY. He’ll have trauma from hearing even one note of Metallica’s discography!’

Eri noticed that Awaki was still holding his stomach. She knelt.

“Awaki? Are you okay?” she asked.

“Y-yeah! If… If Daddy can take it… so can I! Ooh… nope. No, no I can’t,” he sighed, “I don’t get it, Eri…”

“It’s okay, your big sis has got this! Hold still…” she instructed, her horn glowing a little and glowing a bit stronger, she kissed her brother on the forehead, and he grinned.

“My tummy… it feels better! Really really better!” Awaki exclaimed brightly, “You’re the best, Eri!”

Awaki seemed so happy, but Eri looked a little sheepish, “I have to watch Mr. Akaguro’s kids for them, some sort of… hero thing they’ve got tonight. UA Reunion thing, so…” she mumbled.

“Oh yeah! Tenka! Getcher best suit on! It’s time for me to show you off!” Nejire declared, kissing me, “My man needs to look really good…” she sighed.

I hate suits. I hate the lights. I hate how loud the music is. God, and all the… success stories. Fucking god, how can this get any worse? Well, try having an overly-social wife parade you around like you’re her trophy.

I guess I wasn’t alone because one of our neighbors, Renaru Bakugou, was also in the same boat. Even Allister Motherfuckin’ ‘Life’s a Blessing’ Anderson was here. Giriko was probably crying his eyes out in a bar somewhere.

So… here we were. Renaru, Allister, and I. Allister was easily the tallest, taking after his legendary hunter of a dad, Alexander Anderson, while I was in second. Renaru’s eyes kept darting around, his hand shaking and his knees quivering.

“If I hear one more goddamn thing about how I was supposed to be the next Symbol of some other shit I’mma stab, someone,” he growled.

“That’s not heroic, Renaru,” Allister advised, golden eyes shining.

“Fuck that, if there was a god, I’d be a hero. If there was a god, I’d have a baby girl. If there was a god, I wouldn’t be treated like a damn embarrassment!” he ranted.

  
“Amen,” I offered.

“Hell yeah, Metallica! That’s how it goes!” he exclaimed, reddish brown eyes shining.

“Whaddya say we head on down somewhere else? I know this place nearby, sells some good-ass food and good-ass drinks. We all got money to burn!” he exclaimed.

“HELL YEAH! Allister, you’re our spotter! You’re a man of God, so hey, maybe you can help a couple of heathens out!” I suggested.

“I guess so… this isn’t my school,” he said, “Only my wife has memories with this place, we’re all trophies, so… let’s go!”

And that night, I got to know my neighbors even more...

Kazume sighed, being led around was tiring enough, but something worried him about both Tenkara and Renaru. He saw Bakugou on his way in here. Tsuyu had calmly and gently assured him that nothing would go wrong, but…

What happened to them? Tsuyu noticed her husband’s discomfort, her wide green eyes could see a lot more than most could.

“Hey… Tsu? You see Renaru or Tenkara anywhere? He’s kinda hard to miss with his metal arm and his height…” Kazume mumbled.

“No, ribbit… hm… maybe ask Momo-chan or Nejire-san where they ended up?” she asked, “I know you’re close with both of them,”

“I’ll be right back, okay?” he said, kissing her on the forehead. Tsuyu smiled.

“Okay,” she said.

He came across Momo first, she was pacing and holding her phone, her brow was furrowed as she chewed her bottom lip. She looked radiant as ever, even when worried. Which was as plain as day. Kazume waited until she stopped.

“Hey, Momo, everything okay?” he asked.

“No… Renaru’s not answering my calls or my texts… he’s worrying me… I know Katsuki’s here and getting them to talk is like trying to lead a horse to water…” she sighed, “Ever since the news of the new baby he’s been weird,”

“Congrats. But… that doesn’t sound like Renaru at all… he’s usually the loud, friendly party animal type…” Kazume mumbled, “He might’ve gotten moody though…”

“It was his brother, I’m sure of it. They just glanced at each other and it felt like World War Three was going to begin,” Momo huffed, “I hope what he’s doing is okay,”

“Heh, maybe he’s getting drunk again,” Kazume chuckled, feeling heavy something hit him in the back, sending him hurtling to the floor, coming face to face with a blubbering Nejire.

“I… I can’t… find Tenka anyyyywheeeerrrreeee….” she moaned, blubbering even harder, “I… I even waited near the batthhrrrrroooommms…”

“Tenkara too, huh? Relax and take a deep breath, okay? I know he wouldn’t just up and leave if he didn’t feel like he needed to,” he sighed, “Still, both Tenkara and Ren… two guys that’d stick with you two no matter what…”

He felt a tap on his shoulder, “Excuse me?” a gentle, calm voice asked, “I’m looking for my husband, he’s extremely tall, tanned, broad-shouldered, with long, spiky blond hair and round glasses with a three-slashed scar on his cheek,” he saw a shorter girl with long vines for hair, she seemed sweet and humble enough, but…

“Really? Your husband is gone, too?!” Nejire gasped.

“Same here with my boyfriend,” Momo sighed. The girl smiled twistedly.

“Oh… so you’re not the only ones with a husband who commits the sin of having libations?” she snarled, her vines twisting, “I only know my Allister likes the liquor I give him!”

“Okay okay! Before we go all ‘Deus Vult’, can you guys just leave it to me?! They couldn’t have gotten far! Holy shit… this is feeling like couples therapy…” Kazume sighed, years of dealing with his boys had hardened him, while his girls were sweet and cute and adorable and they loved him. 

“Oi… Kazume! Leave my fucking trash heap of a brother alone! It’s obvious he’s too fucking scared to be seen with Ponytail! An’ of course he dragged Saint Anger and Bayonet Boy along with him! Besides, he’s a fuck-up! I don’t even know why you haven’t dumped him, Ponytail…” Bakugou snarled, looking like he ran the place.

Kazume immediately knew that if his brother was still active, Bakugou would be at the top of his purge list. Renaru was his buffer, his shield. No matter how many bad things he did, Renaru was his constant support.

“Shut up, Bakugou… the only reason I’m helping them out is that their significant others are being total idiots somewhere,” Kazume said, “So either get the  **fuck** out of my  **way** or we’re gonna have a problem,”

He drew a couple of knives, “Now… where would they go? If I know Renaru… maybe the usual spot?” he muttered. He then noticed that if Renaru was REALLY moody.

‘Kamino… that’s it!’ Kazume thought, ‘Now to stop those idiots from doing something stupid!’ He took off and went from rooftop to rooftop, seeing a certain someone going the same way. It was Nikko, in his silver-haired form, he didn’t look too happy.

When he finally arrived, he found Allister sitting peacefully, eyes closed, smiling to himself. Renaru was on the ground.

“You know what? I could just end it, you know?” he asked.

“Suicide’s for cowards, dumbasssssss!” Tenkara snapped, “Ow fuck, my liver!” 

Allister just sat there, peacefully minding his own business, nipping a flask from his coat. Not much went on, but then… Nikko was down at the All Might statue, laying something there and sitting down. Kazume crept closer to see what he was doing.

He wasn’t drinking, just sitting there. Just like Allister. He decided to make his presence known. He crept up to Renaru, going unnoticed by Tenkara and the peaceful priest.

“Nice view… right?” he muttered, smashing his elbow into Renaru’s face, sending him tumbling.

“Ow! What the hell?!” he snapped, sparking, “Can’t a guy just mope in solidarity with his comrades?” he got a Bayonet in his face.

“I’m afraid you had a little too much there, Renaru-san, put it down,” Allister growled, “Grape juice, I fooled ye again,” 

Tenkara raised his hands, “Look, I don’t wanna get paraded around! I’m serious, man!” he yelped. Kazume sighed and punched him hard in the stomach, “Nejire cries about you, ya know that? Also, thanks for the assist, Allister,”

“No, no, no thanks needed! Just doing my worldly duties!” Allister laughed, “In fact, that was the most fun I’ve had in a while ever since I started my career!” he got headbutted, but Kazume jerked back in pain.

“Ow! What the FUCK is your chest made out of, pure STEEL?!” he yelled.

“No, but I’m gonna go back to my wife, she’s worried sick about me I bet! So long, Kazume Akaguro!” he declared, walking off.

‘I can never get a read on that guy…’

He glared at the other two, “Get the fuck off your asses,” he growled, “You’re heroes, dammit, act like it,”

“Fuck that…” Renaru growled, “Fuck being a ‘hero’... all that got me was shit!” 

Kazume slammed him into a wall, “Really?! You, Renaru? The kid that’d sooner get THIS BUILDING dropped on you? The kid that ended Tomura Shigaraki with all you had?! What kind of a man are you?! You’re just a kid still!” he dropped him, “Momo loves you to death, those kinds of girls come along only once.”

Tenkara sighed, coughing up a lot of rust, “And that leaves you. A sick man with barely any time left if you could just open your goddamn eyes!”

“Your family loves you, your friends care about you. They’d do anything to save you or spend the last few minutes with you… even Nejire, sweet little Nejire that got your ass into gear, but nooooo! No, you had to pull THIS?! What even is THIS?! This isn’t what Twice died for! Your goddamn BEST MAN died for you and what do you do?! Push everyone away, even your daughter!” Kazume ranted, “It’s better if you just not do anything. Just lay down and wait there to die, saves you the trouble of looking your family in the eyes as you do it, right?”

Renaru laid there, eyes watering, “I always… believed in Katsu… but then… he had to… mock me about what happened! He… just LAUGHED at my pain! My… my closest friend for years!” he ranted, tears rolling down his cheeks, “He… He just…”

Kazume knelt, “Ren. Look at me,” he said. Renaru looked up.

“Katsuki is consumed by fame, by greed, even my SIS doesn’t want anything to do with him. At the end of the day… he’s nothing but talk, but… look at what YOU’VE got over him… you have a second chance and I know you’ve been saving that ring for YEARS by this point,”

Renaru pulled it out, “Yeah…” he sighed, crying even more, “That… day at the beach…”

“I remember how nervous you were. You kept on asking all of us questions. But here. Give this back to your dick brother, tell him the engagement’s off. Dad doesn’t wanna see his face again, and Melissa too,” Kazume said, seeing Renaru grin like a maniac.

“An’ hey, Melissa’s already moved on… found a nice, quiet kid. Makes armor, his name’s Shido. Some sorta philanthropist’s illegitimate son with Endeavor’s wife, thank HIM for the arm when you come to visit,” Kazume said, waving. The girls showed up with Allister and Ibara nowhere to be found.

Momo sighed in relief, “Wait… what’s he…?” she mumbled.

“Ren’s got a very important question for you and a face to punch,” Kazume sighed. Momo nodded.

“It better be… I didn’t come all this way in heels just to be blocked by something!” she snarled, walking over to Renaru and helping him up. Nejire was already babying Tenkara like she did Awaki, petting his hair and holding him as he coughed up more rust.

Kazume grinned, another job well done. Nejire was even more worried. But she bottled it up, picking him up and carrying him. He wasn’t looking too good. Not good at all. She was taking him to the Crow Doctor.


	3. The Good Doctor.

I woke up buried in softness, a strong arm wrapped around me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and saw my wonderful, beautiful wife and three little kits all curled up against me. Their ears were down and Rumi was sleeping soundly for once.

Ever since the war it hurt to see my wife so scared. She was scared of medical equipment now and other things. I gently smoothed her white hair and kissed her cheek. Our girls Mafuyu, Hinami, and little Sayori all fidgeted.

Rumi opened her red eyes and looked down at them, “Aw… mornin’ girls…” she sighed, “My lil’ kits…” she hugged them and little Sayori’s dulled-out red eyes met her’s.

“Mama!” she said, sitting in Rumi’s lap, rubbing her mother’s cheek. Sayori was born blind. She’d touch things or hear things and she’d know what they were. Mafuyu and Hinami were fiercely protective of her. It was nothing compared to Rumi though.

She’d kill whoever looked at Sayori the wrong way or took advantage of her. She was even more ferocious after the big fight. With many calling her the Killer Rabbit. It resulted in the strongest bond between mother and child one could have.

Mafuyu and Hinami tackled me over, “Morning, Daddy!” they chorused, I smiled and hugged them back, laughing a little, seeing Sayori scooch over to me and pat my cheek.

“Mama. Are you sure this is Daddy? He doesn’t feel right… he sounds right…” she mumbled, Rumi laughed a little bit, picking Sayori back up and plopping her back into her lap.

“Now why would Mama sleep with anyone other than Daddy? I know it’d hurt you and your sisters and brother if I didn’t,” Rumi said, “Besides… I love your Daddy enough to save him plenny of times over,”

Sayori gasped a little, “Mama… do you think I could be a hero like you and Daddy are? Or like Unca Rappa?”

Rumi sighed a little, “Sayori… being a hero is dangerous. A sweet lil’ kit like you’d do better being a hero like Daddy, a hero that helps people with other things. Bein’ a hero like Mama is really dangerous and really scary,”

Sayori’s ears went down, “Mm… you lost your arm, Mama…” she mumbled.

“Yeah, but I got you and your sisters outta the deal! An’ a pretty ring an’ wedding from your Daddy, so it paid off in the end!” Rumi exclaimed, “So it all worked out!”

Sayori’s ears perked up, and we all heard Yamajan get up, he had my quirk, Overhaul. He was DEATHLY afraid of touching someone or being touched by anyone other than me or his mother and sisters.

“Okay, Yama… careful… get your gloves on…” he mumbled. He had white hair with brown splotches speckled throughout with short bunny ears. He knocked on the door and came in.

“Uhm… Dad? I looked at your schedule, the only surgery you have is Mr. Sorikami’s,” he stated, I smiled, being met by Rumi’s saddened expression.

“Aw, hon… you gotta go in?” she sighed.

“Yeah, Tenkara is one stubborn bastard but he finally learned the value of what he has… I’ll be back soon, okay, Rumi?” I sighed, kissing her and making our girls giggle and Yamajan blush. I smiled and left the house, putting on my mask. My old one ended up being Sayori’s favorite item because of the texture of the leather and metal bits.

I couldn’t afford to be lackadaisical though. This was Eri’s father I was about to operate on, I shrugged on my coat and sighed, knowing that this bastard would need a completely NEW set of lungs. 

Lungs were hard to overhaul, but… if it was for Eri… both of us didn’t almost die to my batshit insane brother and his posse just to die like lame-asses. I saw him and Nejire, and Eri too. Of course she’d take time out of school to be with her family.

He’d been punched. It was obvious that one of the Akaguro’s got a hold of him. He looked at me with his muddy brown eyes, he looked… strangely at peace. It was odd. Most of my patients had high levels of self-preservation, but not Tenkara.

“So, finally caved in, hm?” I asked, seeing him sadly smile.

“I wanna see my kids be heroes, I can’t do that if I’m dead,” he answered. I smiled behind my mask at Nejire and Eri.

“You two sit tight, okay? It’ll take a bit, lungs take longer than any other organ, so which Akaguro, Tenkara?” I asked.

“Kazume,” he stated.

“Heh! Figures, that kid’s got guts and what… five kids? I’m lucky to have my little four-man band,” I scoffed.

“So… how’s Sayori? She’s good, right?” he wondered.

“Yeah, she likes my old mask a lot, she gets confused if I don’t wear it,” I chuckled a little, “Just… if you don’t come outta this… I’ll keep an eye on things for you,”

“You’d do that?” Tenkara slowly was going under, eyes going glassy and slowly closing.

“Yeah, but here’s the deal, I save lives, you take them,” I stated, “There’s a difference and… lights out,”

I began my work, concentrating my quirk to be precise, almost like a laser. I found the biggest clump of rust and started to whittle it down. It was a bad one. I broke it down eventually and got it out of him, the rest followed… but all I needed to do was repair the lost tissue.

Thanks to my dad’s ‘hands on’ lessons on anatomy, I pretty much had a good handle on things. Even if he was a batshit insane serial killer. I closed my eyes, ready to quickly replace his lungs, in a split second… they were good as new. The skin knitted back and I fell back against my chair.

“Whew… for a second there I thought it’d never end…” I sighed, “You better not go back into hero work, Tenkara…” I slowly got up and we got him into a bed. Nejire and Eri shot up, worried. Eri hugged me tightly.

“Hey, he’s okay. Just gotta rest for a few days,” I said, “It was hard, but nothing the Crow Doctor couldn’t handle,”

Eri and Nejire both hugged me, “Yay! He’s okay!” Nejire exclaimed. My heart melted from Eri’s expression of sheer joy. My little sis was so strong now. So assured. But… now I had to go home. Not that I didn’t like it… but mating season was starting up again for me.

Kazume told me that NOTHING works, not even completely moving to another country. There was that Tadano guy, he ended up with two dragon babies after Ryukyu forced him to take her in her dragon form. Kazume had it easy, Tadano had medium, but I… Naosu Chisaki, the former top enforcer of the Hassaikai and the sole reason why Japan’s life expectancy is at the top in all the world, had…

Hardcore. Rumi went from rough to absolutely bruising me and breaking a few bones once. She went from mostly gentle to ‘Get the FUCK out of my way OR ELSE.’ I heard her brother had it bad, too. 

So here I was, going back home. Yama was at school and so were the girls. The girls would find a boy and hover around him, Sayori not by choice, but I think she liked being alone more than being with her sisters either way. I sighed and opened the door, finding that it was oddly quiet.

I huffed, “Rumi, I’m home,” I announced under my breath. Where is she, anyway? I then knew. Maybe if I just back up and silently shut the door, she won’t notice? Just tear cheek and get outta here. Go crash at Dan’s place. He’s off the grid enough, or Rappa, at least he’d understand, oh wait he’s living with Fatgum.

Then again she WAS faster than me. I heard the bedroom door open, and there she was, smiling at me in that overly sweet way, it TERRIFIED me. She doesn’t smile like that. She normally smiles like she’s about to kick ass and have fun doing it.

She walked up to me, hips swaying from side to side, she easily slammed the door shut, “Hey~” she sighed, “Welcome home, loverboy…”

“Uh… yeah… glad to be home,” I mumbled, dreading what she had planned, she pulled me towards our room. She was wearing super-skimpy lingerie while I just wanted to sleep. I never forced her to bang me when she was tired! It’s not all that fair!

She was still strong with one arm and one mechanical one. She kissed me gently, shrugging off my coat with her hands and grinning.

“Not so shy now, huh? I remember our first time you were too scared to even hold me…” she sighed, “I ain’t glass, you know that?”

“I got experience, now I know your rhythms… I know how needy you get, but I’m tired…” I sighed.

“Aw… how ‘bout you sleep on me?” she asked, winking, “Or maybe we can have another set? I’m trying to beat my bro, he’s got about seven,”

“Honey…” I sighed, “Dammit… look, I’m happy with what I’ve got,”

Rumi sighed and started to slowly rub her chest against me, “Come on… the more kits we have, the less likely Overhaul gets carried over…” she murmured, “I know you want me…”

“Tch…” I scoffed, “You know me too well,” she pulled off my shirt and kissed my chest, nuzzling it with her cheek, listening to my heartbeat. She always listened to our heartbeats to know how we were feeling.

She was always so cute… she pulled the covers over us, kissing me all over my face.

“You finally got rid of those stupid masks… Sorry, hon… I shoulda known about the whole stamina thing…” she mumbled, I started to pet her and she let out a confused warble, burying her face into my chest. I could feel the heat on her cheeks.

“Still my cute lil’ bunny…” I sighed.

“I’ll kick your ass,” she mumbled, her ears were down and she was blushing, “Last time you petted me was after I lost my arm and I cried…”

“Yeah, you almost lost your brother that day, right? He was WILD,” I laughed a little, remembering how he made our ears bleed with his karaoke and always wore loud clothes. He was… odd.

I petted Rumi for a long while, listening to her soft breathing and I closed my eyes, she was everything to me… and there was nothing I wouldn’t do for her and my family.


	4. A Stark Contrast.

I was lucky. Not only did I have so much to live for, two kids, a beautiful wife, and a nice extended family aside from her dad… but Melissa invited us out to I-Island for the Expo! It’d been FOREVER since I'd last seen her.

Still, she had a mysterious new boyfriend. Out of the blue he dropped out of the sky and into her lap. Shoto was a little miffed she had to drop everything, but I was so excited. 

“Ugh… I can’t believe I have to go,” she sighed.

“Shoto… it’s been forever since I’ve seen Lissa... plus, don’tcha want Rei and Toshi to meet their Auntie?” I whined a little, raising little Rei up to her Mommy’s eye level, her little legs kicking and her steady blue eyes staring up at her mother. Shoto sighed and took our daughter into her arms, hugging her.

“Fine…” she sighed, “I’ll go,” I smiled and powered up, making Toshi and Rei laugh.

“YES! Now here we go! The Yagi Family is MOVING OUT!” I declared. Shoto sighed and smiled, I knew that she loved it when I got excited. Toshi was the older twin and Rei was the younger twin, he had fire, she had ice.

They were so cute, with Rei having white hair like her grandmother but blue eyes like her shitty grandfather. As much as I respect him for being a good Number One, my dad died for that spot to open up. After just getting sick, Dad’s body was too weak to fight it and I just remember both me and Shoto breaking, because my dad became her dad when her actual dad was being a total jerkwad.

That’s why I named our son Toshinori. In honor of my dad. They were good flyers, and there was a private jet waiting for us so we wouldn’t bother too many people. What we didn’t expect was Kazume, his wife, and their five kids.

Shoto sighed, “Great, another headache…”

I smiled, “Take it easy, Shoto, you know how Toshi gets when Mommy’s mad,” I warned. Kazume smiled at me.

“Hey, Nikko! Long time, huh?” he asked.

“Heh, yeah… I wasn’t expecting Lissa to contact me… Shoto’s grumpy because she was busy,” I teased her a little bit, making her scoff and blush, letting one of his sons hold Rei. She was laughing and giggling, she was a happy little thing while Toshi was quiet. 

“She likes them, huuh?” I asked.

“Heh, I guess she thinks my sons look funny,” Kazume chuckled.

“Awww Daddd…” one of them groaned, “Seriously?! Rei-chan’s not laughing at that!”

Kazume smiled, “Takagi, whaddya think she’s looking at?” he asked.

“Me?” Takagi croaked, “Aw ribbit!”

“Swear!” the girls piped up in unison, “It’s code,”

Kazume started to laugh his ass off, “BAHAHAHAHA! Man, just like your mother, girls!”

I smiled and looked out the window, seeing a white and silver thing out there. I squinted, feeling like that thing was familiar. An American hero had similar armor. I saw the thing blast towards the Island, making us all strap in. Shoto held little Rei in her arms and Toshi wiggled around in mine.

He was getting antsy. Once we landed, we all grabbed our stuff and Toshi was passed off to his mother, he was getting a little too hot, and Rei was shivering, so I took her, powering up to Morning.

She giggled and cuddled into my chest, ‘Just like her mother…’ I thought. We saw Shoto’s family there, Enji looked absolutely unenthused about this. Her sister was holding the hands of her little girls as her husband was lit up, glancing around like he needed to use the can.

While Kazume looked like he was okay, but once he caught sight of Enji, he slouched and his eyes started to glow.

“Hey…” I greeted, “I know tensions are high… bad memories, pain, suffering, and maybe some trauma, but… we’re all here!”

Kazume grinned,  **“Yeah, of course! We should all have fun, right?”**

Enji sighed, “It’s not because of your sister, Akaguro… it’s about… him,” 

“Him?” I asked, cocking my head to the side.

“Yeah, the pompous, arrogant bastard that somehow is the US’s top hero…” Enji snarled, getting three glares, one from me, from Shoto, and Kazume.

“That’s the pot calling the kettle black…” I sighed, then Shoot To Thrill by ACDC started to blast from seemingly nowhere, making Enji ignite and shuffle in front of Shoto’s mom, coming in was the silver thing, followed by a cherry red and gold one.

“Hah! I beat you, Dad!” the silver armored guy declared, the armor retracting, and… he looked similar to Shoto’s mom, white hair with brown streaks, gray eyes, but with a cocky smirk. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and he wore an immaculate black suit.

“As if! If I hit top speed you’d be eating my clouds, Shido,” the other man with graying brown hair and brown eyes snapped, ruffling the boy’s hair. It was Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Industries and the Armored Hero: Iron Man.

Shido looked at all of us, his eyes settling on Shoto, “Ah! You’re my big sis, then that’s my other one, and… I know I have two big brothers… Dad, am I missing anyone?” he asked, turning his head to his dad.

He was walking towards me, “All Might, right? Nice guy, glad he finally settled down,” he commented.

“It’s an honor, Mr. Stark, I’m Nikko,” I nodded, he smiled and patted me on the shoulder, moving on to Kazume.

“That… ninja kid… Kazume, right? Gotta say, it’s impressive what a non-flashy quirk can do,” he said, Kazume smiled but still it felt awkward. Even with Shido bobbing around and looking at everyone excitedly.

We were his newfound family after all, but he seemed a little… scared? Like he was scared he’d say the wrong things… or scared of someone. He didn’t make eye contact with Enji at all, or Miss Rei.

“Uhm… well… my girlfriend... She invited all of you, but… my name is… Sh-shido, Shido Stark, it’s nice to meet all of you,” he mumbled, bowing, we bowed back gently and that’s when Toshi ignited, hot and bothered by all the new people.

Shoto gave me little Rei and she cooled off Toshi. It was a well-oiled machine. Kazume cocked his head to the side, seeing that Shido was awkward and less assured than his dad.

“We’re also expecting Hatsume Industries as well, something to do with the I-Island Expo… which was back to back with the Stark one, please excuse the wearing of the same suit, I didn’t exactly… uh… have time to change,” Shido explained, awkwardly looking away from us.

He was definitely nervous. Then, coming down the way was Melissa, she looked… happy. She looked genuinely content, but that didn’t stop Kazume and I from running in for a hug, me at full powered Noon and him full-speed. We were happy to see her.

  
“MELISSSAAAA!” we yelled in unison, squeezing her.

“Oh man! You two got stronger…” she commented, hugging us back, “I’m glad you two could make it,”

“I’m a little rusty, though,” I sighed, “You look good! New style? New hairdo?” I asked.

“Nope! Better! Hey, Shido! C’mere for a minute!” she called to him. He jumped a little and scurried over, smiling shakily, “I’m dating Shido!” Melissa announced.

“Already? Well then…” Kazume said, “You better treat her right, got it? Otherwise I’ll slit you mouth to anus and wear you like a jacket,”

Shido paled and nodded, making me chuckle. He wasn’t a bad kid at all. Just nervous. We all followed him and Melissa, Stark too. They seemed happy and we all looked at the modern city around us.

“Dad retired, Kazume, he’s living a nice retirement off the island… so this leaves me with the wonderland of technology and people living in perfect harmony!” she explained, “Shido’s dad’s just the figurehead until we complete the merger,”

“So… is this merger completed when you two get married?” I asked. I saw Shido and Miss Rei break off from us, I smiled and just kept walking. I knew that we all needed time to adapt to the changes of this all. 

“Naw, not quite. There’s one more thing for the merger to be fully complete… she’s gonna have to lose her purity and start an heir,” Kazume responded.

Melissa blushed heavily, Mr. Stark spat out a laugh. Everyone was awkward but then… Rei-chan started to full-on laugh her little self silly. She was wiggling her hands and laughing at Kazume’s expression.

Kazume took his sister aside and I hung back to listen, too. She needed both of us for this. Melissa looked a little sad.

“Look, I know you thought Katsu-bitch was the one, but think about it real quick,” I said, “Katsuki always had you explain things to him twenty times over, I’m sure it’s one and done with Shido, right? I can tell!”

“You found your soulmate, sis, if you wanna be with him, seal the deal. Who cares if he’s related to Iron Man or Miss Todoroki? What matters is that you love him,” Kazume summed up.

“So get to it!” I exclaimed, “We’ll be rooting for ya!”

When I was little. All I had was my Dad. He was my only family. But… seeing my mom for the first time? My siblings and their families? It was so nerve-wracking! I was worried that she wouldn’t be proud of me or happy that I was doing well.

But the moment we made eye contact… I knew. I knew that she was. I mean, yeah, having another family was hard. Leaving a son behind so you could be with the other ones was probably tough.

Dad always said Mom was happier around him. The big guy, Enji, seemed to just… I dunno, steam quietly in the back of the line? It was weird. That’s not to mention my girlfriend’s relatives. Nikko Yagi was friendly enough, while Kazume Akaguro was… weird.

He was really creative with the threats. I’ve never heard someone use the ‘Mouth to Anus’ line with full serious intent. Mom smiled at me.

“You’re… so big,” she said, “You were so tiny…” she sighed.

“Yeah, that’s what happens to babies…” I mumbled. Mom laughed.

“Just as technical as Tony…” she chuckled, “So sweet and shy… quiet, too…” I started to cry.

“I’m… just… so glad I got to meet you!” I admitted, hugging her. She hugged me back.

“It’s okay… I’m glad I got to meet you, too…” she said, “Now let’s catch up with the others before your father ends up blasting your sibling’s father,” I smiled and nodded, taking her hand and leading her towards the others, finding Dad glaring at Mr. Todoroki.

“Dad! Stop glaring at him! It’s all good!” I snapped, messing with his suit a little bit, he smirked.

“Don’t worry, kiddo, just some territory to be marked,” he joked, ruffling my hair.

“Please don’t fight over Mom, that’s the last thing I’d want…” I sighed, “I don’t want another brawl…”

“Kiddo, unless the Human Torch here decides to commit arson, I think we’re good,” Dad muttered, “Either way it’s nice to see her after all this time,”

“Dad… you said it was a fling that ended pretty ambiguously…” I mumbled.

“Yeah, turns out your mom… wasn’t in a very good place mentally, she fell for me because she could finally get away from Boiler Room over there,” Dad sighed, “Still, I’m glad I have you,”

I nodded, remembering that… CRAP! I left the lab open! Oh no… I hope Strange doesn’t decide to pop in for a visit. Ever since his dad decided to retire early he’s been the Sorcerer Supreme. He’s been asking me what ‘yeet’ means, or what the fuck ‘ROFL’ means.

It just goes to show that if you marry someone ‘in with the times’ you might need a dictionary… Melissa was heading there anyway. Nikko, Kazume, and I took point, but then Little Rei made a weird face and started to cry.

Nikko ran over to my big sister Shoto in a sheer panic. I’ve never seen a seven foot tall blonde haired muscleman haul ass so fast. Still, we were going to where Mel and I would work, I knew Mrs. Hatsume would freak out and run around like a chicken with it’s head cut off.

“So! Mr. Yagi, Mr. Akaguro, I’m sure you both know where we’re going!” I declared, “This is where I-Island’s magic happens! For the ones who don’t exactly know what I’m getting at… basically, Stark Industries and ShieldTech’s main laboratory is situated right here!”

‘Good! I’m gaining my mojo…’ I thought, “Alright, as long as you guys don’t touch anything, we’re good,” I stated. I heard a scoff from Mr. Todoroki. ‘Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, prick.’

“Anyway! If you all look around, you’ll see some familiar gear, like Mr. Akaguro’s prototype weaponry and Mr. Yagi’s initial costumes, mostly due to their quirked status, Melissa, or Dr. Shield, was inspired to create more and more things,” I explained, “While… I have a very… minor quirk…” I mumbled.

“Still! I’ve always wanted to be more like my father, with his backlog of armor and other inventions, so… Mel- Dr. Shield, and I decided to join forces and make the world a better place one armor set and one invention at a time, plus… well… I couldn’t be a hero with my quirk,” I said, grinning, “So I decided to build a suit that amplified my quirk!”

I smiled and extended my arm, feeling my armor gauntlet appear on my hand, I concentrated, seeing Mr. Todoroki’s eyes widen and Dad’s expression shifted to one of pride. 

*SHIIIIIII…* small bits of frost condensed around me, and then, a huge blast of cold energy froze a dummy to the wall.

“I have the quirk called… Blizzard. It’s not very strong, but with my suit… I can take on any challenge,” I stated, “Just… I gotta work out the kinks first…” 

Mom looked happy that I was enjoying myself, but… right as I was about to move us along, coming through a portal was Henry Stephen Strange, he looked panicked and a little worried. His green and blue eyes wide.

“Shido! Please! I need assita-” he was cut off by seeing everyone.

“No, not right now, Henry,” I denied, “Let’s move on and ignore the wizard,” He still floated after us, the cloak was interested in Mr. Yagi’s daughter, she looked like she wasn’t happy. He floated a little closer and smiled, the cloak’s hem being held by her tiny hand. She was smiling now.

“What a cute little one…” he mumbled, “Maybe this is what Camie was getting at…”

He reached down and patted her on the head, “This little one… she’ll be one successful one,” he said, his eyes glowing green a bit. I sighed.

“I must go now, little Rei Yagi, please… grow up well,” he said, sling-ringing back to his Sanctum. I let Melissa take over as Shoto held her daughter gently, the girl was calmly sleeping like her brother now.

I sighed and wondered why he was here in the first place. Henry was an odd one. Very much like a child. Even if he looked twenty, he acted like a curious child. I knew he had the power of time at his fingertips. He was made, not biologically…

He was made with magic, a new science. Still, moving on now wasn’t pointless. I hung on every word Melissa said. It was almost over. I still didn’t know why he showed up, it bugged me.

Still… I had one hell of a day… regardless of the awkwardness of earlier. Everything I’ve done was going to be shown.


	5. A Blessed Life.

My life was truly a blessed one. A very blessed one. I had everything go right for once. Ibara became my wife, and I rose higher and higher. I laid down in my bed with her in my arms, curled up against my warmth.

We were blindly in love. New and happy. That’s what we always were. I truly had a blessed life. Ibara kissed me, “Good morning…” she sighed, “Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” I said, “You know what?” I wondered, smiling.

  
“What?” she asked. I kissed her again, still smiling in my usual way, of course Ibara would have to deal with me clinging onto her and loving on her for a while before I told her. I was so happy to be with her. She was blushing as I scraped my teeth against her neck gently.

“Nngh… Allie… ahhh…” she moaned a little. She was so cute. I smiled and kissed her growing bruise there, I was gently touching her, worshipping her. She was my everything. I didn’t almost die for her that day all those years ago. Dad and Alucard were having an eternal battle somewhere and Sir Integra was back to running Hellsing. 

I gently pulled off Ibara’s nightgown, kissing her to distract her from what I was doing. I waited YEARS for this. Why did I wait? Was it because of the dogma I relentlessly defended? A legacy of bloodstained dust?

A legacy I didn’t even believe in? My father left, my mother didn’t want anything to do with me, so I decided to get rid of it all. All the rosaries and the bibles. Pack them up and put them away, become the good man.

There was no god that day where my lovely angel would’ve lost her life. No god when Shiketsu arrived to help. Nikko and I rallied them, routing the villains and putting them to our swords and fists, magic became science that day, too.

Gods that once were Pagan became real, riding upon stallions of steel and wielding hammers of lightning. The old world ended with a bang and not a thief in the night. Yet… looking around… my comrades had children of their own. 

Besides the magician. The thunder god had a little girl now, just as hyper and spunky as her mother. The Metallurgist next door had a little boy, bubbly and happy, but blunt. The man who made the world end now had a little one on the way…

Ibara would look at them. She’d see their little lives playing out and touch her own stomach, wishing she could have one. She’d deny it, saying she wasn’t ready… but it was long past time for maybes and denials. I could tell she wanted one.

“Allister? You stopped, dear…” she sighed, her neck was covered in my love bites. I smiled, kissing her again.

“There’s nothing wrong, darling…” I sighed, “Just thinking…”

“About the others and their children?” she asked, “I do that as well…”

“Then let’s do it,” I said. She looked away, cheeks still red.

“Ibara… it’s time we grow, too. I know you’re scared that another world-ending day may happen, and I only briefly died, but Ibara. I see you, you want a child too… it’s time we move on,” I stated, “I’m tired of all the guilt. I’m tired of not moving on because someone close to us left us that day…” I gently moved her head so she would look at me.

“That world is over. My father and Sir Integra paved the way alongside all the others, it’s our world now,” I said, smiling, “And hey… we were all recklessly suicidal…”

Ibara smiled, “I hate when you joke about that, you know…” she sighed.

“But it’s so cute seeing you so frustrated…” I sighed, kissing her breasts and feeling her relax, feeling her vines squeezing me, she shifted down to my only chink in my scales. Kissing it and I let out a tiny gasp.

“Hey! It’s still sensitive…” I sighed, Ibara decided to get snarky with me. Seems like she learned from the mistress of snark herself.

“Oh? It’s still sensitive? Don’t be such a whiner!” she snapped, I grinned.

  
“Oh come on, Ibara… don’t try me… I COULD force this…” I teased, “But then again… I wouldn’t get to see your cute little reactions…”

Ibara looked a little miffed when I pulled down her panties, I was already making her moan from my hot breath breathing on her sensitive areas, she gripped the sheets.

“Aww… so cute…” I cooed, “All talk, and no action…” I licked gently, deeply, feeling her legs wrap around my shoulders, pushing me in further with her vines digging into my scales, I smiled and continued to go at it.

“I forgot… how… good you feel…” she sighed, she was bright red, and there were petals in her hair again. I kept going, this was different than last time. I didn’t take my time, but now I wanted to.

“You’re divine, Ibara…” I sighed, kissing her soft skin and climbing on the bed, she was right at the edge of climaxing. Red-faced and panting, she looked angry.

“Sore loser… hm?” I guessed, “Tasted like victory down there, too bad it belongs to such a pretty loser,”

“Just give it to me…” she snarled, “You’re already so egotistical,”

“I wanna hear you say it first…” I sighed, “Come on… you were cloistered up like a nun… I know you can dirty-talk…”

“Fuck you…” she mumbled.

“Already doing that, dear…” I sighed, biting her neck softly, that triggered what I wanted out of her.

“Okay… okay…” she sighed, “Please, Allie…” she begged, eyes shining.

“Too unconvincing, I’ll make it longer…” I sighed. Ibara grabbed my neck and yanked me down to eye level.

“Give me your big dragon dick and fuck me until I can’t walk or so help me I’ll whip the hell right out of you!” She yelled, her thorns digging into me. I put it in and she gasped as I thrusted strongly, her eyes slowly closed in sheer bliss.

She was taking it so well, my precious woman was such a good sport about it. She let out a low, husky moan, trying to choke it down but failing miserably.

“Shh… easy there, love…” I sighed, “Don’t want Renaru to blow us up now do we?”

“Nooo…” Ibara groaned, “Not at all…”

“Then stop moaning like the harlot you are then…” I crooned.

“Are… you sure you’re not a devil?” she asked.

“Ask Alestor that,” I said, thrusting harder, restrained by her vines, arms wrapped firmly around her, the bed creaking and groaning and Ibara trying to be quiet. I was nowhere near done. My powers had grown since I was younger, this was me in my prime.

I’d be in it for a long time. I thrusted and thrusted. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Each time trying to tap out. Heat rolling off her and I like waves, sweat soaking the bed, Ibara was clinging onto me.

“A… Allie… Ibara’s done now…” she muttered, “She’s done… honey…”

“Good girl… good…” I panted, “Jeez… you almost drained me…”

“I’m happy… happy to make my Allie happy…” she mewed, I kissed her blushing face.

“My beautiful… beautiful angel… you’re so happy…” I sighed, kissing her cheeks and bite marks.

“C-can… you do it more…?” she mumbled.

“Do what more?” I asked.

“Bite me… love me?” she mewed, smiling, “Love me…” Her eye color changed for a brief second, it was a bit gold for a little bit. I kissed her.

“Of course, Ibby… you’re mine…” I sighed, “Finally mine…” I buried my face into her vines. Blissfully smiling and picking her up, feeling her arms weakly wrap around my neck.

“Love me… Allister…” she sighed.

“Yeah… I will…” I groaned.

I was out at the store. Ibara was sleeping soundly when I left her, wrapped in the blankets, softly snoring. I studied the shelves. Due to my appetite… I needed more food. I heard what sounded like a rowdy crowd of frogs tramping down the aisles followed by a battalion of bunnies.

“Girls! Stop fighting! Jeez!” A man in a plague mask groaned, holding a smaller bunny girl’s hand, her vacant red eyes staring up at me, listening. Her little face scowling.

“Good afternoon, sir,” I said to her father. He looked at me with silver eyes and it looked like he was smiling.

“Believe me, I’m tired… three girls and one boy… and even then he’s a klutz…” the man sighed, “I’m Naosu Chisaki by the way, this is my daughter, my youngest, Sayori,” he nudged her a little and she smiled.

“Daddy, that man smells like fire! An’ scales!” she exclaimed, “He’s like Ryukyu!”

“Yeah, I am,” I said, “My name is Allister… my wife and I live in an apartment together, it’s snug, but it works,”

“Mm, one word of advice, Allister… don’t have more than one kid… you mate with one of the hottest heroes that chased ya down, and then a few years later, you end up with one baby and you’re hopelessly lost because your mate kicks ass, then fucks you silly, ends up with triplets, and then you’re a dad of four,” he sighed.

“Daddy! That’s a dollar in the Swear Jar!” Sayori gasped, stamping her foot.

“Would you go back and stop yourself?” I asked.

“What?! And not have my cute kids?! Hell no!” Naosu snapped, picking up his daughter and hugging her.

“I wouldn’t trade it for the world… it’s hard, tiring, but in the end… it’s all that matters,” he stated.

He grabbed his other two kids and yanked them apart.

“Rrgh! Daddy! Mafuyu said she’d marry Awaki!” one of them snapped.

“Bite me!” the other one snarled.

“Hinami, Mafuyu! No more fighting! Mama would beat you guys anyway!” Sayori snapped, I chuckled and moved on, finding two little frog girls clinging onto a modern ninja’s shoulders, three frog-like boys wandered around.

The girls looked dead at me, “He’s tall...” “Very tall…” they said. The ninja sighed, chucking the item he was looking at into the cart.

“Girls, no staring at people, it’s rude,” he said.

“Daddy, he’s really tall… Super tall,” they said. I had to shudder at that. What the hell was wrong with them? The ninja glanced at me.

“Wait a second… Anderson?” he asked.

“Wait… Akaguro?” I wondered. I smiled widely and he held out his hand. We shook. Hunter to hunter. Respect went far. He sized me up.

“Man, I never thought you’d do it again,” he said, “How’ve you been?”

I smiled, “Living a blessed life,” I said, “Also, I see you’ve chosen Tsuyu, I remember you asking me about that,”

“Yeah, we were close friends. You taught me how to hold in my breath for long periods of time because you fought a siren,” he said, “What did it turn into again?” he always joked that I had a huge crush on Ibara and that’s why the siren turned into her.

“My WIFE,” I stated, making Kazume freeze.

“You two got married?” he asked, “Why didn’t you invite me or Tsu?!”

“Sir Integra was adamant that you didn’t show up, she said you were a bad influence on me when really we were chaotic dumbasses together,” I sighed.

  
“How is she anyway?” Kazume wondered.

“Dead,” I stated flatly.

“Damn, that raid took something away from everybody, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah, at least she made it back for one last smoke and to tell me that she loved me like a son, then years of abstinence broke today… Ibara and I… we… well…” I mumbled. Kazume grinned like a maniac.

“Top or bottom?” he asked.

“Top,” I answered.

“Shiit… how was she? Bratty? Submissive? Fighting you?” he pressed, getting interested.

“Well, she definitely was forceful…” I sighed, “Until I... broke her… she’s sleeping it off at home..”

“Damn, she must’ve been pent-up from all that waiting… you know there’s no going back, right?” He asked, “You just made an angel fall from grace,”

I rolled my eyes, “You know I don’t believe in that stuff anymore, I’m just making Ibara happy…” I sighed.

“Plants need water, Allie Caine.. You can’t just neglect her like that,” he teased, “Still, be glad you didn’t marry an animal-quirked one… birth control gets sniffed out and condoms crumble into dust,”

The girls looked at me, smiling creepily. 

“Fish, daddy,” they said.

“Yeah yeah, gimme a minute,” he sighed, “Still, good luck. I know Ibara can get strict, but it’ll be okay,”

I smiled, “Thanks for the vote of confidence,”

“You’re welcome and… family changes you,” he said, patting me on the shoulder. I smiled and left, taking my groceries home so I could cuddle with her.

I came home and found Ibara wrapped in a bunch of blankets on the couch. She looked up at me.

“Mm… honey…? Come here and love me…” she mumbled, I sat down and she wiggled into my arms, gently kissing me. I held her in my arms and she continued to kiss me, moaning a little. She pulled back enough to stare at me.

“Aw… my Allie’s blushing…” she cooed, kissing me again, “I love it when you blush…”

“You can’t get enough of me, can you?” I asked.

“Mm… you’re my boy… and I wanna spoil my boy… so… I’m naked under these blankets…” she whispered in my ear, smiling.

‘Why does he have to be right? Oh well… I love her to death…’ I thought, sighing and kissing her.

I truly did live a blessed life…


	6. Moth Into Flame.

No more. That’s it. I’m done with being shoved around. Kazume was right! I needed to buck the hell up and marry Momo already! She tracked me down, she found me. I was plastered before. But we made it back to the boardwalk where we had our first date.

One where my friends always freaked out about it. We stood before the rollercoaster we rode all those years ago, it was dowdy and broken-down, but I wanted to still make it special.

“Hey… Momo…?” I asked.

“What?” she asked, her dark eyes glaring at me, her hands on her hips, her slightly swollen belly showing that our baby was in there.

“I… I can’t live without you…” I sighed, getting in a kneeling position and pulling the ring out, “I planned on asking you when we graduated, but… you know, we lost a lot of people…”

She looked down at it, her hand going to her mouth, tears threatening to pour down her cheeks in waves.

“I know I’m far from the Renaru you used to know, I know I work a dead end job and get blackout drunk, I know I’m angry, impulsive, downright belligerent and I don’t deserve you… and I know I’m right,” I sighed, looking up at her.

“I’m only asking this to get closure, but… if you wanna refuse, that’s okay! I’ll… I’ll figure it out, I’ll do it right,” I said with a grin, “But… do you wanna ride this rollercoaster with me?”

“I… I… want you to marry me, Momo. No more family, no more drama, just us and the world,” I said, “If you say no, I’ll leave, okay? I’ll find my way ba-”

“NO! N-no… Ren…” she was hugging me, squeezing tightly, “Renaru… I love you so much!” she declared, crying her eyes out. I started to cry too.

“You mean it?” I asked.

“Of course, you dummy! Why else did I let you nuke Shigaraki? Because I knew you could win! Why else did I go through hell and back while you were fighting for your life after that?! Because I love you…” she sighed, “That’s all that matters,”

I smiled, “I love you too…” I sighed. I held her tightly, calmly petting her hair as she cried. I had one more bridge to burn. I had to go home. Momo and I went back to our apartment and I dug around for my costume.

“Ren? What’re you going to do?” Momo asked, a little concerned.

“I’m getting my brother back,” I said, checking my band, stretching it, feeling it smack against my muscles. I smiled and put on my scarves and mask. Momo smiled.

“Still fits,” I said.

“Of course, I kept altering it,” Momo said, “The world still needs you, Ren, people still call for your return to hero work. You were the Symbol of Change, you did so much…” she sighed, kissing me.

“Now waste his smug ass!” she exclaimed. I smiled and left the house. I just needed to visit Mom to tell her what I was gonna do. I drove to her place and knocked on the door, I heard someone moving around inside, it was her alright. The sound of bottles, cans… it was sad.

“Shuddup… I ain’t movin’ nowhere you bas-” Mom opened the door, her graying blond hair a messy cloud of spikes, she scanned me with bleary reddish-brown eyes. Tears welled up when she saw me.

“Renaru…? Come here,” she said, pulling me into her arms, “I knew… I always knew…” she sniffled, “I knew you’d be back, Renaru…”

“Yeah mom… I always come back…” I sighed.

“Whaddya gonna do?” she wondered.

“I’m gonna beat the shit outta Katsuki, that’s what,” I snapped, “Then I’m gonna return to hero work, the world needs me again,”

Mom grinned, “Go kick his ass, honey…” she sighed.

“If he’s hard to convince,” I sighed, “Maybe he’s still my brother under all that jackassery,”

Mom kissed me on the cheek, “If I know you, you’re one of the only ones he listens to,” she said. I turned with a slight smirk and got back in the car, pulling out and driving off to face him again. I had my arm and I had my old costume on, it felt so surreal being at this shitty looking modern home.

I parked the car in the driveway. He wouldn’t be asleep, but all I have to do is wait. I heard the rain start to patter on the roof of my car, I shut my eyes. Where’d it go wrong? We used to be attached at the hip…

Now we were apart. I heard the tell-tale sound of his motorcycle turn into the driveway and I sighed, knowing that he’d probably be either pissed off or just a condescending jackass. I blocked him out in the street. I needed room to make him an ugly-ass road marker if it came down to it.

I got out of the car, seeing Katsuki staring at me incredulously, he blinked and regained his composure.

“So, here to lecture me again?” he asked.

“Katsuki…” I sighed.

“Listen, no-life, I got a girl to be with in the morning, so skedaddle,” he snarled. I sighed heavily and pulled out the ring in my pocket, “Where in the hell did you…” he snarled.

“Kazume gave it to me, the engagement’s off, she’s moved on,” I stated, “Just like I have,”

“Oh great, just ‘cause you got a baby in your girl that’s not a failure you think you’re so high and mighty?” he growled.

“I used to look up to you, you know that?! Now… you’re no better than the villains!” I snapped, “I want you to come HOME, Katsuki! Quit having yer head up yer ass! Being Ground Zero wrecked you…”

Katsuki growled, “No… your stupid ass and Deku wrecked me!”

“If you wanna fight, I won’t stop you…” I sighed, “It’s time we settle this!”

Katsuki smiled, guffawing, “So! You think just ‘cause you got yer suit on… huh?”

I tore it off, revealing what covered my scars… a tattoo of a tiger on my back, it’d spark and show my scars underneath, but it was raining, so we couldn’t use our quirks. I turned off my arm and tossed it aside, only using my arm and my legs.

“No quirks… No enhancements… man to man…” I growled, cracking my neck, “Your stubborn shit versus my resolve! Let’s go!”

“Okay…” Katsuki said, taking off his shirt and revealing a demon on his back, “LET’S GO, RENARU!”

We clashed heads, Tiger Vs. Demon, no holds barred. Of course, he had the advantage because last time we fought fisticuffs I had both arms. He jerked back a bit as I kneed him hard in the gut.

  
“That’s for Melissa!” I snapped, smashing my fist into his face, “FOR MOMO!”

He kicked me in the gut, sending me flying back, slamming harshly into the pavement, he loomed over me and kicked me in the side.

“That’s for bein’ the favorite!” another kick, way harder this time, “For bein’ Mom’s FAVORITE!”

I coughed and tried to get back up, “For bein’ everyone’s GOLDEN BOY!” he kicked me hard in the chest, sending me back down, groaning.

“You think after all you did… I’d forgive you?!” he growled, getting on top of me, knee on my chest, pressing down, “You ruined me… and you LAUGHED!” he spat in my face. I was slowly losing consciousness, feeling more pain at the punches he gave me.

“All of you… All of you laughed at me! Played me for a damn fool! I tried to keep you AWAY from being a hero! Yet no, you were always praised! Always given more because of your jacked-up shit!” he roared, punching me over and over.

“It’s… agh… Okay… Katsuki…” I groaned, “It’s okay…” 

“No… no… you’re nothing! Nothing! I’M SUPPOSED TO BE ON TOP!” he roared.

“Look around… do you see anything happy?” I asked, an old question he’d always say yes to. 

“Yeah…” he sighed.

“And what’s that?” I asked.

“It… it’s you,” Katsuki muttered.

“Yeah… and…?” I continued.

“Mom?” he asked.

“Mm-hm,” I agreed, “But are we happy without you?” 

Katsuki went silent as the rain slowly stopped, he was looking at the huge house. Empty and lifeless, the fancy cars and motorcycles he barely used except for the ones he got with me and Mom.

“After all I said… after all I said to you… to Momo… you forgive me?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I sighed.

“Why?” he asked. I smiled.

“Because you’re my brother,” I said, “Do I need a reason?”

Katsuki sighed, “Oh look, the rain’s stopped,”

“Yeah,” I stated.

“You wanna burn this place down?” he asked.

“Nah,” I sighed, “Let’s save this place for Mom,” Katsuki smirked.

“Yer too nice for yer own good, Renaru… also that’s good, ‘cause I got some pretty good equipment in there,” he laughed bitterly.

“Hehe, yeah, it’d be a real waste,” I huffed, seeing him fit my arm back on and turn it on.

“Never seen this arm on ya,” he commented.

“Yeah, Melissa’s new boyfriend gave it to me…” I sighed.

“Is she… doing good?” he mumbled.

“Yeah, she’s fine. Happy. Healthy. She loves the new guy to death,” I sighed.

“I really fucked up, didn’t I?” Katsuki sighed, “My girlfriend, you, Mom, your girlfriend… I ruined you guys,”

“Momo’s pregnant again, a boy this time,” I stated happily, “I'm thinking... maybe you’d like to see him sometime after he’s here?”

“Nah, I’m thinkin’ I’ll stay away for a while, get my shit together,” he said, “Until then… the house is yours, everything in it, too, never liked the place… but it’ll be better than some old shitty apartment next door to Metallica and the Angry Ass Velociraptors that had loud-ass make out sessions, also, it’s real outta town and soundproof,” he winked at me and I scoffed.

“Tch, whatever! Just go get a pad for that floppy vagina you just grew!” I snapped.

“You better get back to work… Renegade,” he stated, getting back up and pulling his wet shirt back on, putting on his coat and helmet and mounting his bike, saluting to me in a wave, he drove off.

I smiled, it all worked out in the end... 


End file.
